homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102115-One Last Hurrah
03:30 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:30 -- 03:30 CC: Hey 03:33 AT: hey! 03:34 CC: How's ti hanging? 03:35 AT: okay i guess?? talking to the human 03:37 CC: A human? 03:37 CC: The one I talked about? 03:38 AT: yup 03:40 CC: How's that going? 03:42 AT: good 03:42 AT: so far 03:42 CC: Good? 03:42 AT: i believe the human knows libby 03:42 AT: were just chtting 03:42 CC: What? 03:42 CC: ... 03:43 CC: Well that leaves me with couple of questions 03:43 CC: Are you sure? 03:43 AT: yup 03:43 AT: i dont think pushing libby rn would be good tho 03:43 CC: I'm not 03:43 CC: I'm too busy trying to make up with her right now 03:44 CC: But it is a bit significant 03:44 AT: oh yea i heard about that 03:44 AT: she asked u 2 tell her how to woo a male troll 03:44 AT: gl 03:45 CC: How to woo Serios 03:45 CC: I cannot do this 03:45 AT: hahaha 03:45 CC: Why do I do this to myself 03:45 CC: I offer myself up to make amends 03:45 AT: some part of u must hate urself 03:45 CC: And I get the impossible 03:45 AT: and not in the good way 03:46 AT: or do u?? 03:46 AT: do u spades urself nyarla 03:46 CC: Well clearly I'm some kind of glutton for punishment 03:46 CC: Maybe??? 03:46 AT: LMAO 03:47 CC: I'd certainly throw myself on a spade right about now 03:47 CC: The weapon, not the quadrant 03:47 AT: pffft 03:47 AT: gl 03:47 AT: again 03:47 AT: u need it 03:47 AT: pro tip dont tell serios ur doing this or that she asked 03:49 CC: Yeah, because keepign it form him want so well 03:49 AT: well i mean 03:49 AT: okay 03:49 AT: if u arent promising HIM doing anythign it should be fine 03:52 CC: I'm not promising shit 03:52 CC: I've never been in a quadrant til Lorrea 03:53 CC: and I'm not even sure what I'm doing there either 03:53 CC: It just kinda happened 03:53 AT: yea 03:53 AT: well take good care of her shes a good palemate to have 03:53 AT: but hm 03:53 AT: serios let me think 03:54 CC: I'm trying to use the waltz metaphor 03:54 CC: A dance takes two people 03:55 CC: Don't go too fast or you'll step on toes 03:55 CC: etc 03:55 AT: well thats a good start 03:55 AT: yea she def went to fast 03:55 AT: i mean with serios i woudl just say work with him 03:55 AT: be dutiful and not even to what hes dutiful too 03:55 AT: a good appreciation of duty rlly catches his attention 03:55 AT: he used to get on to me about mine until i told him to shut up :P 03:57 CC: Pfft, nice 03:57 CC: Yeah, thanks 03:58 AT: ur welcome! 03:59 CC: So how are things? 04:00 CC: We've most been waiting around borerd all night 04:00 CC: Serios showed up 04:00 CC: And Heliux 04:03 AT: good!! :D 04:03 AT: um i guess thigns r okay 04:04 AT: uuh 04:04 AT: kinda trying to plan wat to do after merrow 04:06 CC: I heard about that 04:06 CC: You plan to go after him? 04:07 AT: yea 04:08 AT: theres no point in waiting 04:08 AT: speaking of do u have an any type of map 04:08 AT: or something u could draw up 04:09 CC: Uhhh, yeah I should 04:11 -- cascadingCourtier CC sends file howfartogotosavetheworld.png -- 04:11 CC: sorry about the name, hehe 04:11 CC: I made the map myself 04:11 CC: And gave it a name to distinguish it from the others 04:12 CC: It's centered on my hive 04:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT recieving file howfartogotosavetheworld.png -- 04:12 AT: nice ty 04:12 CC: But it leads out to carayx's and the path the courier wasp taking 04:12 AT: oh good!! i can recongonize the coast i visited okay i kno where this is 04:12 AT: okay 04:12 CC: Awesome! 04:12 AT: so ramira and i can meet up w/ u guys after u take care of him? 04:14 CC: Maybe 04:14 CC: It only be a day or so to get there 04:15 CC: Maybe abit mroe 04:15 CC: more* 04:15 CC: I know the courier wasp making good time in his travels 04:17 AT: okay 04:18 AT: ramira and i r going after merrow in 3 days talked 2 her today 04:19 CC: Yeah, I'll definitely see about wrapping up and meeting you there 04:19 CC: We're all in this now 04:19 CC: We should take charge 04:19 CC: Instead of waiting for all the danger to comb to us 04:20 CC: Besides, maybe we could actually have that end of the world shopping trip if we can make the time 04:20 AT: my thoughts exactly!! haha yea!! i could order it around the planet 04:20 AT: tho thatd be p cruel 04:20 AT: i feel for them 04:20 AT: it hurts 04:22 CC: Yeah, I know what you mean 04:22 CC: It's been killing me, honestly 04:22 AT: and being heiress here doesnt help 04:22 AT: just makes me feel more useless than before 04:23 CC: Why's that? 04:24 CC: I mean, yeah it sucks to take up the mantle of heiress, but be powerless to help your people 04:24 CC: I like to think I had my own empre of sorts 04:24 CC: And then, I hear they're all doomed and it just 04:24 AT: ur business? 04:24 CC: Yeah 04:25 CC: It's more than just a business, it;s a network 04:25 CC: Trolls that I have good relations with 04:25 AT: yea 04:25 AT: u kno them 04:25 CC: Yeah, a few of them are business partners 04:25 CC: Yeah, I know them 04:25 AT: i guess i at least dont knot hem close a part from forum chatter 04:27 CC: Well, mite as well go out then 04:28 CC: After we secure your route to the game 04:28 CC: Take a break 04:28 CC: Go to the city 04:28 CC: to a mall 04:28 CC: Just kinda be aound people 04:28 AT: hehe yea 04:28 AT: say goodbye i guess 04:28 AT: ill let u kno if i can make it 04:28 CC: That's a bit morbid 04:28 CC: but yeah, I guss 04:29 CC: guess* 04:30 CC: It'll be cool 04:30 AT: yea!! 04:30 AT: and u can be the fashion troll i kno u r 04:30 AT: hehhee 04:31 CC: Pfft 04:31 CC: OKay yeah, I can be 04:31 CC: I wasp gonna say we can take everyone else along 04:31 CC: But nah, they can't see that 04:31 AT: oh psh!! 04:32 AT: we can take everyone and then go on a shopping spree by ourselves for a hour or two 04:33 CC: "Hey Nyarla, what's in all those bags?" 04:33 CC: "Uhh, buzz, uh, not clothes" 04:33 CC: "Totally, buzz, not, buzz, being a dman fashioonista, buzzzzz" 04:33 AT: pSH i can carry them 04:34 AT: LMAO 04:37 CC: But seriously, I mite know a few good stores that have great selections 04:37 AT: yeeeeees :DD 04:37 AT: we gotta stock 2 look fashionable while playing a game 04:37 AT: like scrubs 04:37 AT: ive never flarped so 04:39 CC: I've flarped a bit 04:39 CC: Since you know my fashion secret, I guess I'll tell you that I first started flarping because of the costumes 04:40 AT: rlly?? i dont think ive 04:40 AT: ever seen any good costumes?? maybe ive just been aroudn the newbs 2 much on forums 04:42 CC: Yeah, it's all the newbs 04:42 CC: They doo too much 04:42 CC: The costumes kinda get in the way some times 04:42 CC: People trip over capes and whatnot 04:43 CC: More eperienced flarpers tend to settle down 04:43 CC: They can find a cool and practical outfit 04:43 CC: It'll stike fear, be useful, and just pain look cool 04:44 AT: man u gotta show me pics 04:44 AT: because that sounds like something id do 04:44 AT: idk what id do tho 04:49 CC: I've got some where on my husktop 04:49 CC: Just gotta find them 04:59 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending coolflarpcostumes.zip -- 04:59 CC: Found them 05:03 CC: It's an old album and my tates changed, but those are still pretty nice 05:08 -- atypicalTyrant AT recieving coolflarpcostumes.zip -- 05:09 AT: !! these are really good!!! 05:10 AT: man 05:10 AT: kinda wish id gotten into it now 05:10 AT: just 4 the costumes 05:11 CC: Glad you like them, maybe we can put together some battle suits while in game 05:11 CC: Never made clothes by hand though 05:11 CC: But hey, never too late to learn 05:12 CC: Maybe Antera can teach me 05:13 AT: thatd be great!! and ohman yea!!! shes rlly good love her stuff! 05:16 CC: Yeah, I really need to talk to her when this is over 05:20 AT: srsly 05:21 AT: maybe u can start a new business in the game 05:25 CC: Huh 05:25 CC: Maybe I can 05:25 CC: Gonna have to stablish some kind of economy 05:25 AT: yea :D 05:25 CC: But hey, could be fun! 05:25 AT: hopefully ramira doesnt monopolize it 05:25 CC: Oh hell no 05:26 CC: I ain't letting that happen 05:35 AT: better hope these dif currency because she has so much glitter now 05:35 AT: from me 05:35 AT: and she mght be getting more 05:36 CC: Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's a lot richer than me 05:36 CC: Gonna have to flip the script and make a new currency too 05:36 CC: Pfft, unless the game has that covered 05:37 AT: it might!! we dont kno 05:41 CC: I sure as hell hope so 05:41 CC: My life's work is going to waspte over here, hehe 05:42 AT: well maybe the game will havea godo end goal for us!!! 05:42 CC: We make a new universe 05:42 CC: As the end goal 05:42 AT: well uh 05:42 AT: uh 05:42 AT: wow 05:42 CC: And get to live in it, I guess 05:44 CC: Like I wasp telling Carayx though, we better be able to jump forward in time to where civilizations form 05:45 CC: We'll die waiting for planets to sprout up 05:45 AT: howre we weven gonna live long enough 2 see planets sprout up like 05:45 AT: wtf 05:45 AT: tho the human mentioned libby is p old he thinks 05:46 AT: soemthing to do with how she talks? 05:47 CC: I mean, you mite 05:47 CC: Nah 05:47 CC: We'll maybe 05:48 AT: oh me 05:48 AT: yea 05:48 AT: i might be able to live that long 05:49 CC: Well, Libby played the game herself 05:49 CC: So maybe she waited til our universe got this far? 05:49 AT: ??? maybe 05:49 CC: I don't know, I don't much about her species 05:50 CC: Except it's hella restrictive 05:51 AT: yea im getting that 05:51 AT: male and female arent even allowed together 05:53 CC: Worse than that even, females can't so anything really 05:53 CC: Like, with the waltz metaphor 05:54 CC: She almost flipped out 05:54 CC: Like waltz is promiscuous 05:54 AT: what?? 05:55 CC: Yeah 05:55 CC: Touching wrists are off limits too, apparently 05:55 CC: It's perverted 05:55 AT: uh 05:55 AT: wow 05:55 AT: woW 05:57 AT: thats uh 05:57 AT: really something 05:57 AT: tbh 05:57 CC: Yeah 05:57 CC: the more I hear about her culture, the more I feel bad for her 05:58 AT: i mean if u think about it 05:58 AT: our culture is almost as fucked 05:58 AT: the lower down the rungs u get 05:58 AT: like its kinda fucked for fuschias too but at least 05:58 AT: were pampered? i guess 06:01 CC: Pfft, you don't seem to enjoy the pampering too much 06:02 CC: And yeah, it is pretty fucked 06:02 AT: i mean i get 06:02 AT: p much 2 more sweeps to live 06:02 AT: uh yea 06:03 AT: id rather be in a run down hive without the loot and live longer 06:03 AT: and maybe earn a name for myself?? 06:03 AT: a title 06:03 AT: i really hate the empress title 06:03 AT: every empress takes it i want a new one damn 06:03 CC: Maybe you can somehow 06:04 CC: Well, I mean 06:04 CC: Not much of a choose via the game 06:04 AT: haha yea 06:04 AT: i mean 06:04 CC: Maybe we can make new lives out of it 06:04 AT: shell be dead so ill be empress i guess 06:10 CC: At least there's some consolation, right? 06:11 AT: eh 06:11 CC: I mean, you don't have to be empress if you don't want 06:11 AT: doesnt feel right 06:11 AT: well i told lorrea i wouldnt be 06:11 AT: at lesat ofr the game 06:11 AT: but we have to rebuild our people dont we? so 06:11 CC: There'll be twelve of us, at least at the time 06:11 CC: Yeah, we do have to rebuild 06:12 CC: And I guess, you are long lived enough to keep good values going or something 06:12 CC: But you really don't have to 06:12 AT: yea!! id have to teach the fuschias hto ebcuase like 06:12 AT: im rlly nice but i kno my caste kinda isnt 06:12 AT: most the time 06:12 CC: And you can change that 06:12 AT: yea! 06:13 CC: I et the next line of fushia's will be awesome 06:13 CC: bet* 06:13 CC: They'll have you to look up to 06:13 CC: Don't need to do that whole one rules until a younger one killes them 06:14 AT: hehe thats sweet! ty! yea but im gonna have to figure something out 06:14 AT: were rare enough it wont be much of a problem but waiting until were old? 06:16 CC: I mean, hey, we'll all be rare soon enough 06:16 AT: true! 06:17 CC: Hell, it'll be super weird, but all we'd have are direct descendants 06:17 AT: shit wow 06:17 AT: that is rlly weird 06:17 CC: It'd be so awkward 06:17 AT: esp if u guys somehow end up as long lived as me 06:17 AT: man 06:17 AT: our genes r gonna mix at some point 06:17 CC: Oh yeah 06:17 AT: fuckin 06:17 AT: weird alright 06:18 CC: So damn weird 06:18 CC: Have fun with that life span 06:18 CC: Peace out 06:19 CC: It wouldn't even be one crop of descendants 06:19 CC: I'll be there for a good few generations 06:19 CC: Depending on how, uhh, fast we work 06:19 CC: I may see a few hundred 06:21 AT: o good i can epster u 4 a while longer then :D 06:21 AT: thts kinda depressing 2 think about tho 06:22 AT: all our friends just slowly dying off :( 06:23 CC: Oh, damn, yeah 06:23 CC: And you've got it the worst 06:23 CC: You've got like a milennia even over Serios 06:23 CC: I'm so sorry 06:23 AT: yea 06:24 AT: its okay 06:24 AT: i mean ill deal 06:24 AT: honestly i never thought about it so its kinda surreal 06:24 AT: i didnt think id hit even 10 06:24 CC: Ah shit 06:24 CC: Between the empress and being empress 06:25 AT: yea 06:25 CC: Being a fushia is either having the shortest or the longest lifespan 06:25 AT: but at least we live it up 06:25 CC: And both of those must be so bad 06:25 CC: At least there's that 06:25 CC: And it mite be why the empress is so bitter 06:28 CC: Damn 06:29 CC: At least the empress is being taken out, right? 06:29 CC: Probably a hollow victory or something 06:29 CC: But still 06:29 AT: yea uum 06:29 AT: yea 06:29 AT: i 06:29 AT: uh 06:29 AT: yea 06:30 CC: Uhh, yeah? 06:30 CC: Anyway 06:30 CC: It wasp good talking to you 06:31 AT: yea um 06:31 AT: i might troll u about 06:31 CC: I think I should go join Serios on watch duty 06:31 AT: another thing in a day or so 06:31 AT: yea u do that!! gl with the adult 06:31 CC: Yeah, I'll let you know how this goes 06:31 CC: Then we get Merrow 06:31 AT: awseome! 06:31 CC: Then we get new clothes 06:31 AT: perfect plan 06:32 CC: Talk to you later 06:32 AT: lates 06:32 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 06:32 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla